In the last several years, nitric oxide (NO) has been shown to be an extremely important biological agent. Active ongoing research by many investigators is exploring both its function and possible clinical applications. The long term objective of this project is to investigate and develop a new and novel chemiluminescence based nitric oxide sensing apparatus. The detector will be sensitive, easy to use and operate in real time on fluid and gas samples. Further, fluid samples containing nitric oxide will not be degraded or decomposed by the detection process. Some specific aims are to optimize the device chemistry and structure and to develop both macro and miniature versions so that for example, measurements ranging from the measurement of nitric oxide in respiratory tidal volumes to intravascular and intramuscular measurement can be performed. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The importance of nitric oxide measurement can hardly be overstated. An accurate and reliable system that is easy to use would find immediate acceptance by basic research and clinical investigators. The investigator's company, World Precision Instruments Inc., is committed to the rapid commercialization of a developed product.